


Sunday Mornings

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [6]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Sapphic, Shower Sex, demon biology, god i have never yearned so much, i mean it is implied but not explict, if ya know then ya know ;), just because like maria is 25 and diana is at least 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Diana wakes up early on a Sunday morning with her lover in her arms and she plans to enjoy every minute with her.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Carlos Valentine mentioned, Clark Kent/Original Male Character(s) mentioned, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Maria Valentine, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 365 project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 4





	Sunday Mornings

Diana let out a soft groan as she felt Maria nuzzle her neck. “Morning she said softly. Maria let out a disgruntled moan as she pulled Diana closer. “Too early.” Maria huffed as Diana ran her hand through her hair. “Let’s stay in bed all day,” Maria mumbled as Diana let out a small hum. “We can head to the beach today or we can finally go to wonderland.” Maria groaned “our one day off and you want to spend it out?” Maria whines as she looks up at her. Diana smiles as she brushes her hand against the scales on her cheek. “Only because I know you hate it when you aren’t busy or doing something.” Maria huffs as she straddled Diana who smiled up at her. “You know me too well.” Diana laughs as she places a hand on her thigh. She leans down kissing her. Diana kisses back placing her hands on her side. Maria smiles before pulling away resting her head against her forehead. “Take a shower with me.” 

“Of course.” Diana smiles “Though I don’t think I would be able to keep my hands off you.” Maria smiles as she laughs sitting up “did you just flirt?” Diana smiles as she sits up leaning on her arm. “Maybe I did.” Maria got up smiling, shaking her head. “I have got to get you away from Mercury and my brother. They are both bad influences.” Diana smiles as she watches her “I would say Carlos is a much worse influence. He tells me exactly how to woo you.” She goes over. “He was always never good at keeping secrets.” She hums as she walks to the bathroom. “At least he is better than Kal-El.” Maria laughs “Why is it that he can keep a secret when it comes to his secret identity but can’t lie to save his life on anything else.” Diana watched from the bathroom door as Maria turned on the shower. “He can sometimes. The trick is to either catch him off guard or to ask when he is being Clark.”

“I guess, though considering who is with I would be surprised if things still catch him off guard.” Diana shakes her head smiling “You are no better. Always bringing me deeper and deeper into you.” She pulls her close. Maria smiles and leans into her. “Only because you do the same to me.” She kisses her cheek. Diana lets her go with a soft smile. Maria hums as she steps into the water before Diana gets in. Maria purrs feeling the ice-cold water against her scales. “You know what's the best thing about you?” Maria ran her hands down her arms. “Enlighten me,” Diana said as she got the shampoo bottle. “That you can never get cold because then I can enjoy things like this.” She purrs feeling Diana rub the shampoo into her hair. Diana hums as Maria pulls them close, her body flush against hers. “You know what I love about you?” Diana said as Maria tilted her hair back into the water. “Despite all the icy exterior, you are really just a big softy.” She said gently, putting a hand on her cheek. Maria opened one eye to look at her as she huffed. She lays her head against her chest as Diana washes her hair. “I’m a cold-blooded killer.” She mumbled. Diana laughs making Maria huff more her face flushing a blue. “I’ve been looking at your cases and you're slowing down, in fact, there are rumors that your group doesn’t do it anymore.” She was bluffing for the most part. She had expressed her displeasure to Carlos while she was buying Maria a gift and Carlos had stated that Maria was in the works talking to Hunter about stopping the bounties. Considering the gasp by Maria, Hunter must have already said yes. “It only went through yesterday did Carlos tell you?” She huffs looking at her in disbelief. “No, you just confirmed it. I was lying.” Maria's eyes widen as she shakes her head. “Wow, cannot believe I have been lied to by the one I hold so dear to my he-” Maria started purring again as Diana started to rub the conditioner into her hair. “You're so similar to a cat.” she smiles. Maria grumbled but leaned into her touch. Diana smiles and washes it out of her hair. “Can I wash you,” Maria said. Diana nodded as Maria smiled looking up to her. She closed her eyes and relaxed into Maria’s touch feeling the bar of soap run down her body. She gasped as she felt it go between her thighs. “Maria,” she said gently. Maria hummed as went down before going down on her knees to clean her legs. Diana opened her eyes and looked down her mouth going dry. Maria was resting her head against her thigh as she looked up at her. “Maria,” She groaned as Maria ran a hand up her legs again. She gasps her hands going to the wall. Maria let out a content sigh. Diana tilted her head back moving against her hand. “Maria, wait.” Maria slowed down looking at her slipping her fingers out. “Something-” She gasps laughing as Diana pulls her up into a kiss. She smiles feeling the soap be taken out of her hands. “Diannaaa” Maria laughs as Diana kisses down her neck. “It’s my turn.” She purred into her ear. Maria shivered as Diana ran the soap down her chest paying careful attention to her scales. She whimpers as Diana runs her free hand up and down against her scales “Not fair” she moaned as Diana kneeled. “Diana-” She gasps, feeling Diana take her in her hand. She tilted her head back, her hands going to her hair. Diana smiles pressing kisses against her inner thigh and scales. “Diana please” Maria nearly cried, feeling her tongue press against a scale. “I need more.” She whimpers trying to press against her. “We would never get out at this point,” she said. Maria whines before Diana gets up and kisses her. She kisses back eagerly wrapping her arms around her. Diana smiles, putting the bar down and letting the water wash around them. “Love you so much.” Maria said as she pulled away and kissed her cheek “You're so good to me.” She said before Diana turned off the water. “Says the one who spoils me with gifts and her cooking every chance she gets.” 

They both got out, Diana grabbed her bathrobe as Maria wrapped a towel around her waist. Diana wrapped her hair in a towel as Maria started to wash her mouth. Diana pulled her close once she started to wash her as well. Maria looks at her through the mirror with a smile. Diana rested her cheek against her horns. 

Diana laughs as Maria pulls her back to bed once she had gotten her pants on. Maria straddles her only wearing her briefs. “Maria.” Maria kisses her, Diana kissed back deepening it. Maria groans as Diana slipped her tongue into her mouth. She rubbed her tongue against her tongue tasting the cool mint of the toothpaste still on her tongue. Maria pulled away for air although reluctantly. “I need to practice holding my break longer so I can kiss you longer.” Diana rolled her eyes as she sat up and sat Maria down to the side. “Come on, let's finish getting dressed. We can spend the rest of the evening in each other's arms.” Maria nodded as she got up kissing her cheek. 

They both didn’t come back to the penthouse until it was the next morning. Both of them wearing smiles on their faces as Maria turns on the light nearly falling. “Careful.” Diana laughs as she brings Maria in close. “Hm if I fall and you always pick me up then I might as well keep falling down. Especially if it means that I can be this close.” She purrs. Diana chuckles as she picks up Maria who gasps. “Diana” She lets out a laugh. Diana brings them into the bedroom. She sets her down on the bed gently. Maria toed off her sneakers as Diana unzipped her boots and slipped them off. Maria pulls Diana onto her lap kissing her. Diana kisses back running her hand through Maria’s fohawk bringing it down to one side. Maria started working on her button-up before slipping it off. Diana pulls away pushing her down into the mattress. Maria groans as Diana slipped her top tube off before bringing her back up for another kiss. 

Maria groans as she feels the warmth of the sun come in through the open blinds. She smiles as she gets up seeing a note from Diana about an early league meeting. She shakes her head as she runs a hand through her hair before cuddling back into the blankets closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos and comment :)


End file.
